lo que quedaba del equipo y yo
by chicajamonXD
Summary: sakura esta deprimida desde que el equipo 7 se desvanecio y eso era algo que no le gustaba a tsunade-sama por lo que le asigno al ninja mas despreocupado de la aldea una muy peculiar mision... animarla cueste lo que cueste;como lo lograra? descubralo aqui
1. desde el principio y una nueva mision

** veran, este es mi primer fic y trato de hacerlo bien por lo que les pido dejar reviews con consejos o criticas constructivas, si, supongo que los malos comentarios y criticas no presisamente costructivas tambien seran aceptados, ya que... pero bueno basta de presentaciones y de discurso inutil y vamos de una vez a lo que vinimos... **

** que pasaria si luego de que los integrantes del equipo 7 tomaran su propio camino y sakura se deprimiera por esto? y que tsunade-sama le encomendara una mision algo descabellada para kakashi? descubranlo aqui... **

* * *

El primero en presentarse fue el chico rubio, el típico cabeza hueca del equipo con adicción al ramen y con un claro ideal para el futuro:"_seré hokage, sí señor, y así todos me respetaran, de veras". _Su nombre… Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.

La segunda fue la chiquilla pelirrosa enamoradiza, que solo logro balbucear al momento de presentarse; lo único que logre comprender fue:"_el chico que me gusta es… aaaaaaaa". Su nombre…. Haruno, Sakura Haruno._

El tercero y último fue un chico pelinegro con semblante serio y mirada llena de odio, al que escuche decir clara y fuertemente:"_yo, soy un vengador"._ Su nombre… uchiha, Sasuke uchiha.

Si, ese era mi equipo, al que considere por cierto a primera impresión como… "una bola de idiotas". Lo que no esperaba, es que esa misma "bola de idiotas" fueran el primer equipo al que aprobaría, EL PRIMERO, a lo largo de toda mi carrera como sensei, y que con ellos realizaría un sinfín de misiones exitosas; y ni hablar del tiempo que compartíamos juntos después de las practicas de entrenamiento, oh sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… *Naruto y Sasuke en un duelo de miradas* *Sakura golpeando a Naruto* *Sakura tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke* *Naruto tras su decimoprimer plato de ramen del día, que formaba parte de su desayuno* *Sakura e Ino peleando por la atención de Sasuke* y yo, bueno yo estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo mis tomos de icha icha Paradise. En fin eran buenos tiempos entonces…

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se hacían más fuertes, por lo que no me sorprendió que un día decidiesen que lo mejor para ellos fuese un sannin, quien les enseñara nuevas y mejores técnicas. Y así fue, Naruto decidió ir con Jiraiya o el ermitaño pervertido como él le decía, (te eh dicho que no me digas ermitaño pervertidoooo). Sasuke se fue con orochimaru, abandonándonos a todos y dejándonos completamente desilusionados; qué demonios, baya gustos los que tenía el pelinegro. En fin, Sakura no tuvo de otra que ir con Tsunade, quien se encargaría de enseñarle todas sus técnicas de curación.

Bueno después de todo no eran tan diferentes, o si?

El renegado, con la cara de serpiente: ambos, traidores de konoha.

El zorro de nueve colas, y el pervertido que pelo blanco, ero sennin: ambos, cabezas huecas.

Y la kunoichi, con la legendaria perdedora: ambas con súper fuerza y súper mal carácter (eso lo aprendió Gai por las malas)

El punto era que ya no existía "team 7" cada quien tomo un camino diferente, y a mí… a mí me dejaron solo, no tenía de otra que hacer esas aburridas misiones de clase A como: cuidar animales, sembrar plantas, cuidar a un viajero, entre otras cosas. La verdad es que extrañaba a "la bola de idiotas" que antes eran mis alumnos, al menos con ellos pasaba los ratos libres alegremente; pero ahora ya no, ya no había nada que hacer salvo leer un entretenido tomo de icha icha. Pero no solo yo la estaba pasando mal del todo, pues no avía puesto atención a cierta pelirrosa que también sufría, aunque la verdad, era más por la ida de su adorado Sasuke-kun que por la separación del equipo en sí, pero sufría, y eso no me gustaba, ni a mí ni a otra cierta rubia con un gran talento de… perder apuestas…

Fue entonces cuando me pusieron a mí a cargo de la más entretenida misión que jamás habría pensado que haría, pero bueno… un buen ninja siempre cumple con su deber, o no?...

Y allí estaba él, con su expresión siempre despreocupada, aparentemente ajeno a lo que sucedía en "el mundo exterior" sentado cómodamente en el marco de la ventana leyendo su adorado icha icha Paradise, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo tener su único ojo visible para el publico pegado a la pervertida ortografía de aquel encuadernado con característica portada naranja o en ocasiones verde.

Kakashi Hatake, esperaba tranquila y pacientemente las ordenes de Tsunade-sama, quien se encontraba tras una imponente montaña blanca de papeles y documentos por firmar.

-y bien? – Comenzaba el copi-ninja – ¿cuál será la misión para el día de hoy? – preguntaba sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su entretenida literatura.

La quinta se aseguro de ya no tener documentos para firmar antes de hablar.

-Kakashi, te he pedido que vinieras hasta aquí porque tengo una misión sumamente importante que asignarte – decía la hokage con un tono serio.

Ante esto Kakashi se intereso por la conversación, por lo que serró y guardo el libro en su lugar "_a que se deberá tanta importancia?" _pensó el copi-ninja, pero antes de que pudiese analizar más a fondo la pregunta para ver de qué se trataba, se vio interrumpido por la voz de la hokage:

-es por Sakura – el peliplata se asombro ante tal revelación – veras desde hace tiempo, la veo muy desanimada y triste, eso no me gusta ni mucho menos me conviene, ya que ha dejado de poner atención durante sus entrenamientos

-entiendo, pero… que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-tú eres una de las personas más cercanas a ella y también un antiguo integrante del grupo ¿no? – La rubia se llevo una mano a la nuca pensativa – me preguntaba si podrías hablar con ella… no sé, para animarla un poco tal vez

- mmm si pero… no te parece extraño que de pronto así por así comience a hablar con ella de un tema que puede que sea delicado? – trataba de excusarse el poseedor del sharingan, ciertamente no le gustaban este tipo de situaciones – es decir, como puedo acercármele para empezar?

-bueno, no lo sé supongo que deberás pasar tiempo con ella o… invitarla a una cita…

-CITA? Por kami – esa palabra "CITA" fue suficiente para que el jounin perdiera el equilibrio y callera de la ventana – no crees que esa es una misión con un estilo más…. Genma? – logro preguntar luego de incorporarse.

-bueno si no quieres no la invites a salir, pero tu misión es devolverle el ánimo sea como sea y eso es algo que tú tendrás que averiguar cómo hacer, ¿entendido?

-pero… yo…

-¿entendido?

No había escapatoria o era eso o era una paliza, cortesía de Tsunade, así que no tuvo de otra que responder con un pesado "hai" y desaparecer dejando una nube de humo blanco.

A DEMONIOS, si las maldiciones existían de seguro estaba bajo la influencia de una o de seguro era un castigo del mismísimo jashin-sama, como era posible que acabara en ese lio? Y peor aún, como saldría de ésta sin recibir un solo golpe? Bueno necesitaría ayuda eso era más que seguro, y si había alguien en toda konoha que supiera como subir el ánimo ese sin duda era Gai, Maito Gai y su réplica ambulante. Si, seguramente la bestia verde más cejuda de toda konoha sabría cómo lidiar con esto, y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue en busca de la bestia.

* * *

**que les parecio?**

**porfavor sean sinceros... o mejor no, no lo sean tanto jejeje **

**pero si no dejan reviews jashin-sama los castigara jejejeje XD saludos y gracias por leer y perder... mejor dicho matar el tiempo conmigo XD**


	2. SOS emergencia AYUDAAAA

**ok se que es un fic corto, pero como ya les dije soy nueva en esto XD tengan comprencion jejejeje no en serio, les prometo que el proximo capi va ha ser mas largo **

**ahora a lo que vinimos...**

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 2: SOS emergencia **

-oh mi eterno rival – comenzaba Gai con su siempre sonrisa, que le abarcaba la mitad del rostro – acaso has venido por un reto? – pregunto señalando con su imponente dedo a un confundido kakashi recién llegado

-eh no la verdad es que vengo por…- decía el peliplata rascándose la nuca – para ver si tu…

-no se diga mas – interrumpió la bestia – acepto

-aceptas? Pero ni siquiera te eh dicho…

-es obvio - interrumpió nuevamente – no hay necesidad de que continues para saber lo que me propones

-a si? O_O

-claro, es mas el ultimo que llegue paga la ronda

-WTF? O_oU – una gran gota tipo anime caía por le sien del copy-ninja – la verdad, no se en que estabas pensando pensando, pero de todas formas no vine por eso

-a no? Entonces a que se debe esta grata visita?

-veras, necesito tu ayuda y la de lee…

-pero que veo?...- decía Gai evidentemente asombrado – mi eterno rival solicitando mi ayuda?

-eh… si, es… por una misión especial – no sabía por dónde empezar exactamente – es por Sakura… es que está deprimida y necesito animarla, comprendes?

-una misión especial dices? – se preguntaba la bestia verde con cara de pervertido – eso? O una conquista de amor? – preguntó, dándole pequeños golpecitos con los codos a kakashi en modo de: "eh, eh, eh"

-ahí, por favor Gai esto es en serio, si fuera una propuesta de amor, crees que te estaría pidiendo consejos a TI?

El aludido comprendió a la perfección lo que su "eterno rival" quería decir con eso: (-_-U)

-y que piensas hacer para animarla? – preguntaba un resentido Gai

-Bueno… yo… quiero que tenga el mejor día de su vida… supongo…

-vas a invitarla a salir? – otra vez Gai con su toque picaron (o_,O)

-si-contesta pesadamente – pero sin que parezca mucho una "cita romántica"

Gai, con el ánimo de siempre y el característico pulgar en alto:

-ya está dicho, así que sin más preámbulos pongamos manos a la obra

Y comenzó a caminar a paso firme como un militar hacia quien sabe dónde. Kakashi por su lado se quedo buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien que no encontró:

-eh, Gai, donde está tu repli… perdón, donde esta Lee?

-a sí, lo mande en una misión en solitario de suma importancia

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí…

Podemos ver a un Lee tratando de meter una gigantesca bola de mayas verdes dentro de una pobrecita lavadora que no tenía la culpa de nada

-vamos lavadora no te resistas…

Lavadora: ( TT-TT )

-misión de suma importancia dices?...- "_pobre Lee_" pensó, negando con la cabeza y alcanzando a su compañero que ya se había adelantado

UNA HORA DESPUES EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KONOHA:

-ATENCION, esta es una misión de suma importancia que ha de llevarse a cavo en tres "sencillos" pasos:

PASO 1: hablar con ella eh invitarla a salir

PASO 2: lograr que se la pase riendo

PASO 3: que te diga que fue la mejor cita del mundo

-El plan se pondrá en práctica mañana a las 9:00 horas, alguna pregunta? – decía Gai con un tono de voz algo autoritaria (como un capitán en medio de una guerra militar XD)

Kakashi y Lee levantaron la mano al unísono

-no, ninguna? – Decía Gai ignorándolos – muy bien entonces.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Despertador: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Sakura abre los ojos pesadamente, "_**chaaaa, odio levantarme temprano"**_, ya que, como no hay de otra, se levanta se da una ducha y se prepara para el "grandioso" día que la espera.

Minutos después, la pelirrosa sale de la casa con rumbo a la torre hokage para verse con su entrenadora; pero al abrir la puerta de entrada no espero encontrarse con….tinuara… (XD)

* * *

con respecto a las preguntas que me hicieron en los comentarios:

no habra limon, lo siento para los que les gusta eso, pero esta es mas una historia comica y algo romantica pero sin limon

sakura en este fic tiene 19 años

y Gai... definitivamente no es un experto en citas XD

eso lo descubriran mas adelante jejejeje saludos y gracias por los comentarios y por leer


	3. cita 1: no soy bueno para estas cosas

**primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen este fic, ya que sin usdedes esto no tendria mucho sentido no?**

**tambien, como se los habia prometido este capi si es mas largo de los otros y eh aqui las advertencias:**

(interrupciones mias) y caritas: (-_-U )

**_"inner sakura"_**

_"pensamientos normales"_

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 2: "definitivamente, no soy bueno para estas cosas"**

Pero al abrir la puerta de entrada no espero encontrarse con…

-tsunade-sama? Qué, que hace usted aquí?

-oh si Sakura, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar y buenos días para ti también…

-a lo… lo siento tsunade-sama pero no esperaba verla aquí – _**"en serio no lo esperaba"**_ – de hecho en este momento iba a verla en la torre hokage, hoy es día de entrenamiento no?

-así es Sakura por eso justamente vengo a decirte que…- "_este par de idiotas me la van a pagar"_- que, no habrá entrenamiento para hoy

-EN SERIO? – la kunoichi estaba más que impactada, hace mucho que no tenía un descanso y baya que se lo merecía – e… es decir, porque? – pregunto pensándolo mejor, seguramente le esperaba algo peor

-pues, porque últimamente te eh visto muy "cansada" y quiero que te tomes un descanso

-O_o – "_bien seguramente algo malo esta por pasar_"

-y no solo eso, también…

-…-_**"muy bien Sakura, ahora que puedes… corre por tu vida chaaaaa" **_

-también… te daré el día libre

-… - _"ok, eso si que NO me lo esperaba_"

-que?

-dime quien eres y que has hecho con tsunade-sama? – pregunto Sakura ya empezando a desconfiar y apuntando acusadoramente con un dedo a la rubia en frente de ella

Una gota estilo anime cayo por detrás de la cabeza de la sannin

-a vamos Sakura no seas tonta, te lo digo en serio – decía la quita dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la otra – mira, si quieres no digas nada… y disfruta tu día libre quieres?

-sí, pero?

-bien, entonces que la pases bien Sakura y que tengas un buen dia

Dicho esto la quinta desapareció de la nada dejando una nube de humo como por arte de…. Un jutsu. Dejando a una anonadada chica pelirrosa sola en medio de la calle

-bien, y ahora que se supone que haga? – _**" chaaaa, disfrutar mi dia libre es obvio"**_ – pero a donde voy? Que hago primero?

-deberías dejar de hablar sola en voz alta, van a pensar que estás loca – decía una ancianita que iba pasando

-a? a si, tiene razón, gracias

-a? no estaba hablando contigo

-jeje, si… claro – decía Sakura con un tic en el ojo y una gototota detrás de su cabeza

Minutos después… se puede ver a la misma chica ojiverde caminando sin rumbo por las calles polvorientas de konoha, "_quizás tsunade-sama tenga razón, quizás si necesite un poco de aire fresco después de todo" _pensaba Sakura, por lo que se detuvo, miro hacia arriba y con un ágil salto fue a parar en uno de los techos de las casas, para poder tener una mejor vista y así decidir a donde ir para pasar el rato y "respirar aire fresco"_._ En ese momento no había lugar más tranquilo que…

-el campo de entrenamiento?... bien, porque no? Sería una buena idea –

_**"nota: debo dejar de pensar en voz alta" **_

_**

* * *

**_

-sí, una estupenda idea….- decía con tono sarcástico una muy aburrida kunoichi tendida en el suelo y arrancando con una mano el pasto, como único medio de entretenimiento y/o diversión

-creo que es mejor que me vaya a casan – la palirrosa se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y recostarse en el troco del árbol más cerca – al menos si tuviese compañía… - comenzaba a bostezar cuando de pronto…

-YO

Sakura casi se ahoga con su propio bostezo por el susto que se llevo.

-coff coff, kakashi-sensei? Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunta la ojiverde colocándose de pie

-en primer lugar ya no soy tu sensei, en segundo lugar…. Oh si estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar…

-… - "_ok, definitivamente eso ya lo había escuchado antes"_

-bueno estaba caminando cerca y vi que estabas sola así que quise venir a saludarte

La chica se sonrojo por un momento pero al instante reacciono

-etto… no debería andar de misión? – pregunto

-créeme ya estoy en una, y bien complicada – dijo en tono bajo, mas para el mismo que para Sakura

-a? perdón es que no entendí

-eh, no nada – decía sacando de uno de sus bolsillos en librito anaranjado (típico XD)- puedo… hacerte compañía? – pregunto acercándose al sitio donde antes estaba Sakura y sentándose en la misma posición en la que ella estaba

-sí, supongo que sí – decía mientras volvia a sentarse, esta vez sobre una roca grande

-lo recuerdas?

-eh? – Sakura lo miro inexpresiva

-el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos, lo recuerdas?

-a… si – el semblante de la kunoichi se torno triste

-no pensé que ustedes aprobarían el examen, pero baya… admito que los subestime, me sorprendí mucho cuando….- kakashi levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una deprimida pelirrosa – Sakura? Que tienes?

-a, no, no es nada – decía mientras limpiaba sus ojos húmedos

Kakashi se sintió como un tonto al recordar el "porque" de aquella situación. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por….

-ps, pssss, eh kakashi, invítala a salir

-pero qué?- el peliplata dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz, hacia arriba, y hay entre las ramas del árbol estaba Gai muy bien camuflajeado- Gai, desde cuando estas hay?

-ssssss, eso no importa, invítala a salir

-a si, si claro – kakashi se levanta aun con el libro en la mano, camina donde la chica que ya está más calmada y le dice – Sakura… quieres ir a caminar?

La kunoichi levanta la vista deteniendo su "divertida" labor de reunir piedritas

-sí, sí quiero – la pelirrosa se levanta y juntos comienzan a caminar

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ARBOL:

-eso es kakashi, ve – decía Gai sosteniéndose con una mano en las ramas , mientras que con la otra mantenía su pulgar en alto, un brillo en los dientes y los ojos serrados – ve y cumple con tu misión

En eso las ramas del pobrecito árbol ceden dejando caer al pelinegro, quien aterriso de cabeza contra en suelo, (plum), un golpe en seco fue lo que se escucho (fue horrible XD)

CON KAKASHI Y SAKURA:

Ambos caminaban hacia… quien sabe donde… sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos se atrevía romper el "grato" silencio que se producía entre los dos; kakashi se encontraba con media cara metida en el libro y Sakura no tenia de otra que seguir caminando en silencio. "_esto va de mal en peor"_ pensaba el peliplata _"se supone que la tengo que hacer reír, pero ni siquiera estamos hablando"_, justo en el momento en que el copy-ninja guarda su libro y se disponía hablar…

-kakashi-sensei?

-mmm?

-a donde vamos?

-a, no lo sé, yo… - "_no había pensado en eso"- _yo… ¿quieres ir a comer?

Inner Sakura tenía un tic en el ojo "_esto si es nuevo, kakashi-sensei invitándome a comer, ¿el a mi?" "__**seguramente intenta vengarse de la vez que quisimos verle el rostro"**_

-claro – inner sakura: caída estilo anime, bueno la verdad es que ya iba a ser medio dia y no había almorzado

-bien, entonces vamos

Minutos después en el restaurant cada quien esperaba su comida. Sakura había ordenado dangos pero como según kakashi eso no llena, ordeno dos platos de ramen, uno para cada uno. Cuando la orden llego la ojiverde pensó "_muy bien, seguramente me caera nieve o me explotara la comida en la cara"._

-aquí tiene su orden – decía el servidor

-a si, muchas gra… cias? – kakashi volteo a ver rápidamente a Sakura y agradeció que esta estuviera mirando para otro lado – Gai, que haces aquí? Y que… que te paso en la cara?

-sssss- el pelinegro dejo la orden en la mesa, le guiño "el ojo bueno" a kakashi (no piensen mal XD) y se retiro

SEGUNDOS DESPUES:

-que pasa Sakura? No tienes hambre? No has hecho mas que revolver la comida con los palillos

-a no, no es nada – decía disponiéndose a comer al fin

-si naruto estuviera aquí, no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo y de de seguro ya hubiera acabado con medio restaurant

De pronto el apetito de la kunoichi desapareció y su semblante cambio a uno triste

-el ramen es su favorito – decía kakashi llevándose una mano a la cara para retirar la máscara, cosa que nunca izo, porque se vio interrumpido por el llanto de la pelirrosa que ya no pudo contenerse mas

-hay no no no, Sakura no llores, no llores, lo ciento no debi decir nada – "_kuso, nota: debo dejar de hablar de esos dos"_

-no, no se preocupe kakashi-sensei no es su culpa

-… - (-_-U )

-solo me comporto como una chiquilla sentimental eso es todo – _**" chaaaa, si, era mejor que no hubiera dicho nada"**_

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, pero como dedujo que lo más seguro era que Sakura ya no tuviera hambre… era mejor irse de hay

-quieres… que te acompañe a tu casa? – Sakura afirmo con la cabeza – muy bien

* * *

Cuando ambos se retiraron salió Gai vestido de mesero de sabe Kami donde, y observo que ya no había nadie, bajo la mirada a la mesa y allí yacían ambos platos de ramen intactos aun…

-bueno… después de todo ya están pagados… - decía Gai con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara – no podemos dejar que se desperdicien… jejejeje

* * *

"_muy bien, analicemos"_ pensaba el poseedor del sharingan, mientras caminaba en silencio rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

"_paso 1, invitarla a salir?: si claro, si de milagro pude invitarla a caminar"_

**PRIMER STRIKE **

"_paso 2, que se riera?: más bien logre hacerla llorar"_

**SEGUNDO STRIKE **

-muy bien, ya llegamos – decía Sakura subiendo los escalones de entrada de la casa – muchas gracias por…. Todo kakashi-sensei

-jejeje, si… claro – decía este rascándose la nuca – que tal la pasaste? – "_kuso, no debí preguntar eso"_

-me pareció… una buena…- izo una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta – caminata? - (^_ ^U )

-jejeje – el rededor de kakashi se puso morado y una gota caía por su sien – si, adiós Sakura

-adiós – y dicho esto la puerta de entrada se cerró

El peliplata se desplomo por dentro:

"_paso 3, mejor cita del mundo?: esto ni si quiera fue una cita"_

**TERCER STRIKE, OUT, ESTAS FUERAAAAA**

"_AAAAARRRRRG, estúpida misión, estúpido Gai, estúpidas ideas de Gai, estúpida mala suerte, estúpida… aaaaahh, estúpida leche que tome esta mañana, que tenia? Laxante?" _con esto el amante del icha icha se llevo las manos al estomago y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia… el primer desafortunado baño que encontrara (XD). "_definitivamente, no soy bueno para estas cosas"_

_CONTINUARA….._

_

* * *

_

**diganme como quedo, esta bien?**

**que mas les gustaria que pasara con esta par de tortolitos? XD**

**dejen comentarios, ah y por cierto para los que esten interesados, no pasare mas de una semana sin actualizar, mas bien, tratare de actualizar todos los dias para no acerlos esperar, jejejeje, no en serio, odio cuando una historia que comienza a ser interesante se queda a medio cocer y no terminan de escribirla lo odiooo por lo que tratare de no hacer eso con ustedes, ya saben... se tiene que dejar una buena primera inprecion, no como la "bola de idiotas" XD**

**muy bien, saludos y no olviden comentar**


	4. y ahora que?

**otro capi algo corto si lo se, pero es que se me seco el cerebro y no me viene una buena idea jejeje XD si quieren pueden dejar comentarios con lo que les gustaria de pasara con estos dos, si no quieren no tampoco les estoy apuntando con una babana en la cabeza XD bueno ahora si a lo que siempre vinimos...**

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 4: y ahora que?**

Despertador: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Abre los ojos perezosamente, se incorpora, apaga el despertador, estira los brazos, bosteza como si no hubiera un mañana, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño arrastrando los pies. Minutos después sale y se dirige a la cocina por un desayuno.

Cereal = listo

Leche = listo

Tazón = listo

Cubiertos = listo

Boca = lista

Estomago = hambriento

Ya listo todo se sienta en la mesa, se quita la máscara y comienza a comer, de pronto…

"toc, toc, toc", alguien toca la puerta; kakashi deja de comer para comprobar que si tocan otra vez no se trata de un chiquillo jugándole una broma

"toc, toc, toc", es persistente; el peliplata suspira con fastidio, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta mientras sube su máscara

"toc, toc, toc"

-si ya voy, ya voy – abre la puerta y se encuentra no con una, sino con dos bestias verdes con los pulgares en alto y sonriéndole

-buenos días kak… - el copy-ninja blanquea los ojos con fastidio, les cierra la puerta en la cara y se devuelve a la cocina

UNA HORA DESPUES:

-bien, creo que es hora de empezar el día – dice abriendo la puerta de entrada – pero que…? – allí en los escalones están aun los dos pelinegros, portadores de las cejas más grandes de toda konoha

Kakashi intento cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero una mano lo detuvo justo a tiempo…

-por favor kakashi, dame otra oportunidad – decía Gai haciendo un pucherito y Lee poniendo los más tiernos ojitos chibis

-por favor kakashi-sensei, dele otra oportunidad – lo acompañaba el otro

-no – dijo el peliplata, al tiempo que pasaba como podía por entre los de mayas verdes – voy a buscar a alguien que en serio si sepa de estas cosas… a Genma por ejemplo

-No, no por favor – rogaba Gai, abalanzándosele a kakashi y guindándosele de una pierna, Lee al verlo izo lo mismo, guindándosele de la otra pierna – dame otra oportunidad

-… - el de mirada vaga, seguía caminando concentrado en su lectura, arrastrando a ambos cuerpos aferrados a sus piernas y sin responder a las suplicas. Los demás miraban estupefactos la escena con cara de: "WTF?"

De pronto a Gai se le ocurre una idea, se soltó rápidamente de la pierna y se puso de pie, Lee como buena copia que es también izo lo mismo

-oh kakashi~ - el aludido volteo la cabeza hasta donde pudo, pero sin mover el resto del cuerpo – no creo que sea buena idea que le digas a Genma que te ayude con esto

-a si? – el copy-ninja volteo el cuerpo completo para quedar frente a frente – y por qué no?

Gai sonrió victorioso, levanta un dedo en alto (y esta vez no es el pulgar)

-en primer lugar: a ninguna de las chicas les gusta el modo de conquistar de "él" – levanta un segundo dedo – en segundo lugar: no creo que sea conveniente que tantas personas sepan sobre esta misión mucho menos él– levanta un tercer dedo…

-mmm, creo que puedo soportarlo – decía kakashi interrumpiendo al otro y volviendo la vista de nuevo al libro – si no tienes más que decir… - se voltea y sigue su camino "_con tal de acabar con esto lo más rápido posible"_ pensó

Gai sonrió:

-en tercer lugar: Genma se burlara de ti por no saber como conquistar a una chica… - canturreaba la bestia, ahora si completamente seguro de que ganaría

Kakashi paró en seco, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, era cierto, si algo sabia hacer Genma aparte de alardear con las damas intentando conquistarlas, era burlarse de los demás y humillarlos con este tipo de cosas. El peliplata, estaba aun de espadas a los pelinegros que sonreían victoriosos

-como veras, no tienes escapatoria – decía Gai acercándose a kakashi y dándole palmaditas en la espalda – jejeje

-… - "_el cejudo tiene razón, (TT-TT ), por qué me pasa esto a mí, por qué, por qué?"- y que se supone que piensas hacer? – Gai sonríe ante esto_

MINUTOS DESPUES DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE KAKASHI:

Está un entusiasmado Lee sentado en un sillón con las piernas pegadas y las manos en las rodillas, dando saltitos de emoción. Un fastidiado kakashi leyendo el icha icha, sentado como primero cayó en un sofá más grande. Y un Gai con "nuevas esperanzas" explicando lo que se haría en este nuevo plan.

-ese es el plan? – Preguntaba el copy-ninja sin dejar de leer- pues, está bien, me gusta, pero hay un pequeñito problema…

-dime, mi eterno rival?

-como le decimos a tsunade-sama que le de otro día libre a sakura? – preguntaba, recordando la ultima vez…

_-~*FLASH BACK*~-_

-por favor tsunade-sama, por favor – pedía el de las mayas verdes, arrodillado en el piso y con las manos en posición de plegaria – si lo hace, Lee le ayudara con los documentos que tiene que firmar

-qué? – decía el pelinegro menor

-por milésima vez, NO, necesito entrenar con sakura hoy – decía la quinta "_aunque un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal"_

-pero si no lo hace no podre llevar a cabo la misión que me encomendó – se excusaba el poseedor del sharingan, recostado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta leyendo su adorado librito, que por lo visto nunca se acababa

Tsunade lo pensó bien:

-a, está bien, está bien, lo hare – decía moviendo la mano en un ademan de que se retiraran

-oh gracias, muchas gracias – decía Gai, tomando la mano de la hokage y sacudiéndola con fuerza arriba y abajo – no se arrepentirá

-un momento chicos, no tan rápido – las tres figuras masculinas que iban saliendo por la puerta se giraron con temor – no habíamos quedado en que Lee se quedaría a ayudarme con los documentos? – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Kakashi y Gai miraron al unísono al desafortunado Lee, quien estaba rodeado de un aura morada y deprimente. El chico se encogió de hombros "_por qué a mí? (TT-TT _)". Después de eso solo quedaba esperar una buena oportunidad para poner en marcha el plan.

_-~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~-_

-tienes razón, pero ya pensaremos en eso después – decía Gai pensativo, con una mano en el mentón y mirando a Lee de reojo

-a no, no no no no no, me niego a volver a ayudar con esos horribles documentos infernales que nunca se acaban – se defendía Lee antes de que ocurriera algo malo con el

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo me haré cargo de eso luego – "_ya que… si no hay de otra…"_ pensaba Gai

HORAS DESPUES EN LA TORRE HOKAGE:

-como que no funciono? – gritaba eufórica la hokage rubia – perdí un día de entrenamiento por nada? – estaba que echaba humo por los oídos

-Es que kakashi no es del tipo de personas que le gusta "animar" a los demás, sabe? – Decía Gai desde el otro lado del salón usando una silla como escudo – (^_^U)

-está bien, está bien – decía la quinta, sentándose en su escritorio y masajeándose las sienes pera calmarse un poco – les daré otra oportunidad, pero será la última; no puedo estar perdiendo los días de entrenamiento

Gai saco la cabeza de una trinchera de sillas que había hecho en un rincón de la sala para luego salir por completo

-oh gracias, muchas gracias, le prometo que esta vez no le fallaremos - decía sacudiendo nuevamente la mano de la hokage arriba y abajo

-sí, sí, sí como sea – levanto la vista y vio que Gai estaba escapa… perdón, estaba saliendo de la sala – un momento Gai espera

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro

-si?

-alguien tendrá que ayudarme con los documentos no crees?

-( TT-TT U )

UNAS HORAS MÁS DESPUES:

Sakura y sai llegan caminando muy agotados de una misión, ya era de noche y solo querían tumbarse a dormir

-adiós sai – decía la palirrosa abriendo la puerta de su casa

-adiós fea

La kunoichi no presto atención a este comentario, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a este tipo de "piropos" por parte de Sai. Entro a la casa y lo primero que vio fue una nota tirada en el piso, la tomo y vio que la carta era de tsunade, asi que la abrió temiendo lo peor…

PARA SAKURA:

Es para decirte que mañana no habrá entrenamiento (la pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida) debido a que tengo muchos otros asuntos importantes que atender y no tengo tiempo de entrenar. Así que lo pospondremos para después, no es necesario que pases mañana por mi oficina, el reporte de tu misión lo revisare después

a.t.t. LA QUINTA HOKAGE.

Cuando la kunoichi dejo de leer cerro nuevamente el sobre, lo coloco en una mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a tirarse en su cama…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**ahora si, diganme que tal les parecio? o sino ya saben que jashin-sama los castigara, buajajajajaja XD perdon, enloquesi por un momento **

**ya saben, se les quiere saludos y gracias por leer**


	5. cita 2: algo es algo, peor es nada

**muy bien, se que me retrase por un dia pero no es para tanto, o si? de todos modos acepto tomates, lechugas, amenazas de muerte etc etc XD**

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 5: cita 2: algo es algo, peor es nada "un prgreso"**

"_muy bien, muy bien, no es momento de ponerse nervioso, has hecho cosas peores y has vivido para contarlo, así que contrólate"_ pensaba el copy-ninja quien se encontraba de pie en frente de la puerta de la casa de sakura decidiendo, si tocar o no…

-vamos kakashi, que esperas? Toca la puerta ya…- sip, esa era la voz de Gai, pero donde estaba él?...

MINUTOS ATRAS:

-ten – Gai le tendía a kakashi un pequeño radio-comunicador – con esto nos comunicaremos

-entiendo, pero… tu donde estarás? – preguntaba el peliplata recibiendo el aparato y colocándoselo

-yo… - la bestia verde levanto el pulgar en alto y sonrió – alguien debe ayudar a tsunade-sama con los documentos no crees?

- (O_O) – "_este sí que se metió en un lio"_ pensaba negando con la cabeza

-Lee no quiso ir – decía tristemente encogiéndose de hombros – por mas que se lo rogué, no quiso – ( -_- )

-más bien fue inteligente…

-eh?

-no, no nada, nada – decía el peliplata sacudiendo las manos en frente de él con desgano – mejor pongámonos a trabajar – kakashi miro a Gai de reojo – o sino…. Tsunade-sama se enojara…

En efecto, la rubia salió de… quien sabe dónde, tomando a Gai de una oreja y llevándoselo

-tu vienes conmigo, tienes muchos documentos que ordenar – lavenita en la frente de la quinta no se hacía esperar

-no te preocupes kakashi, todo va a salir bien – decía el pelinegro con el pulgar en alto, siendo arrastrado por la sannin

Kakashi se despedía con una mano y reía con desgano viendo la escena, mientras sentía como una gran gota pasaba por su sien. Sabía que dentro de poco Gai estaría en un gran aprieto, oh si… *Gai asomado por la ventana con un binocular para poder verme* *Gai siendo regañado por tsunade* *Gai cargando una pila de documentos* *Gai diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer* *Gai tropezando y dejando caer la montaña de papeles* *Gai siendo regañado por tsunade otra vez* *shizune gritando y arrancándose el cabello con las manos de la rabia, por ver los papeles regados por toda la sala* etc. etc. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, oh no, seguramente dentro de poco estaría haciendo lo mismo que la pobre shizune, aunque por diferentes razones obviamente

DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE:

Kakashi por fin se decide a tocar la puerta:

"toc, toc, toc", la kunoichi abre los ojos pesadamente "_**chaaa, no fastidien estoy durmiendo"**_ se tapa la cabeza con las mantas. "toc toc toc", la pelirrosa sabe que tiene que atender a… sea quien sea que este llamando a la puerta, así que se levanta a regañadientes, como puede acomoda su cabello y aun en pijama y preparando los puños se acerca a la puerta… "toc, toc, toc"

-en fin, creo que no está – el copy-ninja se rinde deja de tocar, se da la vuelta y comienza a bajar los escalones, pero de pronto… la puerta se abre

-kakasih-sensei? – _**"hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no,"**_

-a, hola sakura, buenos días – _**"eran"**_ pensaba la chica – tsunade-sama me dijo que tendrías el día libre así que, quise venir a preguntarte si…

" _**por lo que más quiera, que debe de ser su icha icha, que no me invite a *caminar* otra vez ( TT-TT )"**_

-quieres ir a caminar?... – inner sakura: caída estilo anime _**"y yo que quería u dia normal" **_- luego ir al cine… o a comer algo…

"_**un momento, ¿cine?"**_ inner sakura se levanto de nuevo de un salto, era su imaginación… o su exsensei la estaba invitando a salir?

-por supuesto que si sensei – _**"acaso no se decir que no?"**_ – pase adelante mientras me alisto

Kakashi entro en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en un sillón

-espere aquí mientras me arreglo – sakura salió disparada hacia su habitación al notar el estado en el que estaba, kakashi la siguió con la mirada hasta donde no pudo mas

Desde hace un año que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, la kunoichi vivía sola, demostrando que podía valerse muy bien por ella misma. La casa era pequeña y no muy lujosa, teniendo solo los requisitos necesarios para mantener a un huésped cómodamente. En la sala solo había tres sillones, un tapete, una lámpara grande, un ventilador de techo y un mueble con algunas fotografías encima, kakasih se intereso por esto, se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia las susodichas. Había fotos de sakura con sus padres, sakura cuando era bebe, algunos amigos y una en particular que se quedo mirando fijamente. Era él, él y su querida "bola de idiotas" cuando aun eran unos niños tontos, esa sola imagen le lleno la mente de gratos recuerdos e izo que una sonrisa se dibujara tras la máscara.

-kakashi-sensei? – el aludido volteo respondiendo con un simple "mmm?"

-voy a comer algo antes de salir, quiere que le prepare algo?

-no gracias sakura, pero ya he desayunado – decía el ninja sonriente – come tu tranquila que yo te espero

-muy bien – la pelirrosa se metió en la cocina

Kakashi se quedo mirando concentradamente la fotografía… _"baya viejos tiempos, con esa bola de idiotas" _afirmo con la cabeza levemente _"mi, bola de idiotas"_

MINUTOS DESPUES_:_

Se ve a ambos ninjas caminando cómodamente por la orilla del rio que pasaba cerca del área de entrenamiento; kakashi con un típico librito y sakura jugando con una kunai que llevaba en las manos

-demonios kakashi – se escuchaba la voz de Gai – deja ya ese pervertido libro tuyo, y habla con sakura de algo, la chica va a morir de aburrimiento de un momento a otro

El ninja blanqueo los ojos, sabía que era verdad, guardo su libro y busco algo de qué hablar con la pelirrosa, algo que obviamente no fuese ni de naruto ni de sasuke, en eso vio que la chica traía el arma en las manos, sonrió y se armo con una igual

-sakura – la aludida volteo – competimos para ver quién es el mejor? – la chica al principio no comprendió, pero luego observo que ambos tenían una kunai en las manos, una sorisa competitiva se dibujo en su rostro y solo contesto con un fuerte "hai" antes de ponerse en posición de ataque

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE:

-gai, necesito los documento ya – la voz de la rubia sonaba algo furiosa

-gai entrégale esto a tsunade-sama – decía shizune extendiéndole una montaña más de documentos a la pobre bestia verde

-Gai, ordena esto por orden alfabético quieres? – _"no, no quieroooo"_

-a la orden, tsunade-sama – decía gai recibiendo los papeles

-Gai, tráeme los papeles firmados – gritaba shizune desde la otra sala

-Gai, te necesito aquí – decía la rubia

-no, aquí – gritaba a otra

El pobre gai traía y llevaba pilas de documentos de una sala a otra tratando de no tropezar y caer en la trayectoria

-Gai, te necesito

-Gai puedes venir?

-Gaiiiiii

-Gaaaaai

Ahora Gai sabía lo que sentía el pobre Lee. Después de esto, de seguro necesitaría una terapia para no tenerle fobia a la palabra documento o firmar o para no salir corriendo al ver una simple pila de papel

-Gai llevale esto a shizune

-Gai toma esto y dile atsunade que lo firme

-Gai puedes hacer esto? – _"no"_

-Gai ven aquí ya – _"ya voy"_

_Gai: (X_x )_

DE VUELTA CON KAKASHI Y SAKURA:

Hay estaban los dos tirados en el suelo, mirando las nubes pasar, con la respiración algo agitada por la pequeña pelea y recibiendo la suave brisa que pasaba "_baya, sakura a mejorado mucho" _pensaba el peliplata; giro la cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba, estaba ahí, tranquila, mirando al cielo sin saber que era observada, ya era toda una mujer y una muy linda para el gusto del copy-ninja. De pronto, la kunoichi también giro su cabeza y ambas miradas se encontraron, kakashi no izo más que regalarle una sonrisa, cosa que no supo exactamente por qué, se sorprendió al ver que la pelirrosa correspondía con el mismo gesto.

-no, no, no, no, nooooo por qué a mí? – sakura se incorporo de golpe, hasta quedar sentada

-escucho eso kakashi-sensei? – pregunto la kunoichi observando a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido, pero nada

-e-escuchar qué? – kakashi actuaba como si nada, aun acostado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, sabía exactamente de donde había provenido la voz "Gai", pero no podía dejar que sakura lo supiera

La kunoichi lo pensó "_si kakashi-sensei no escucho nada, debió haber sido solo mi imaginación, después de todo el oído de él es más agudo que el mío"_

-no, nada, es solo que creí haber escuchado algo – decía la pelirrosa acostándose de nuevo

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, kakashi se volteo al lado contrario de el de sakura y se aseguró de que esta no lo viera

-Gai que demonios sucede?, Gai? Gai contesta

-lo siento kakashi, Gai está fuera de combate temporalmente – el peliplata abrió los ojos como platos, esa era la voz de tsunade y no se escuchaba nada alegre – a partir de ahora estas solo, cambio y fuera – decía cortante

Tal y como había predicho el de mirada vaga, Gai había tropesado y estrellado contra shizune, ambos traian una pila de documentos, firmados y no firmados, que quedaron mesclados y esparcidos por todo el salón, shizune se enojo tanto que le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Gai que lo dejo noqueado al instante. Kakashi suspiro con resignación "_kuso"_ penso, volteo su mirada a sakura "_ya que…"_

-sakura?

-mmm?

-quieres ir por un helado? Proponía el ninja mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano a sakura para ayudarla a levantarse

-si, por qué no? – acepto la invitación del peligris y ambos se pusieron en marcha

Minutos después, ambos tenían un helado en las manos, la kunoichi de pronto recordó que kakashi tenía que retirar su máscara para poder comer, por lo que lo miraba de reojo esperando el momento. El portador del sharingan, se dio cuenta de esto y una sonrisa se poso detrás de la máscara. De pronto, abrió los ojos fingiendo estar asombrado y con el dedo índice en alto pregunto exaltado

-sakura mira, que es eso? – la aludida voltio rápidamente para ver "eso" que nunca encontró, mientras kakashi con una velocidad impresionante acababa con su helado de un solo bocado, muy mala idea, el dolor no se izo esperar en la cabeza del peliplata

-no hay nada kaka…- sakura veía a su exsensei con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y con una expresión de dolor en lo que se veía de su rostro, la kunoichi comprendió exactamente a que se debía eso, una sonrisa se poso en su cara, al momento que negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviese desaprobando a un niño pequeño

Kakashi al verla se sonrojó por lo tonto que fue, si bien se había salido con la suya, no fue a un buen precio que digamos, le pareció muy tierno ver a sakura encogida de hombros, dando risitas totas por lo bajo, así que le sonrió, al menos ese plan estaba dando resultados al fin. Estaban caminando los dos por las veredas de konoha, hablando ocasionalmente de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde, no había nada interesante que hacer, ya habían pasado por el restaurant y comido un buen plato de ramen, ahora solo faltaba… ir al cine, mmm no era mala idea. Kakashi pidió dos entradas, agradeció que aun hubieran asientos para una función que fuera de comedia, lo malo era que los asientos no se encontraban uno al lado de otro, más bien todo lo contrario, pero era eso, o era una película de terror y eso no era una buena opción para subir el ánimo. De vez en cuando, el peliplata asomaba la cabeza por entre los demás asientos para visualizar una que otra sonrisa por parte de sakura, quien permanecía calladita y sentada, concentrada en la película, eso le daba cierto alivio al ninja entrenador de perros.

Cuando la película termino, kakashi acompaño a sakura hasta su casa. "_baya, después de todo no fue una mala *caminata* más bien fue… divertida y algo entretenida" _pensaba la kunoichi mientras se despedía de su exsensei sacudiendo una mano y posteriormente metiéndose en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kakashi caminaba lentamente y sin preocupaciones, por las oscuras calles de konoha leyendo su libro, ya era de noche y en cierto modo ya estaba cansado de ese día, pero más que eso, también se sentía satisfecho por haber tenido "un progreso" en su misión. Al llegar a su casa, se fue directamente a su habitación, coloco su libro en la mesita de noche y se fue a dar un baño antes de acostarse. Ya una vez en la cama, se detuvo a pensar un momento en algo muy curioso, que había sentido a lo largo de todo el día, cada vez que veía a sakura sonreír, tenía esa extraña sensación en el estomago, como un cosquilleo, lo había sentido antes, cuando estaba con Rin, o en ocasiones también lo llego a sentir por Kurenai o Anko, pero con sakura? Esto sí que era nuevo, y sabía que era lo que significaba, acaso el estaría?... no, no podía ser verdad, kakashi cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas, pero una solo pregunta, una sola, fue más que suficiente para mantenerlo despierto por más de media noche… y si lo estaba?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**que tal? jejeje dejen comentarios y gracias por leer **

**por cierto para quien me pregunto que quien era jashin-sama, ese es un dios al que adora hidan, un mienbro de akatsuki que es un sadomasoquista XD jejeje y no te preocupes, no es ignorancia, despues de todo nadie nace aprendido jejejeje**

**saludos y no olviden comentar **


	6. un maletin de suerte, y esto?

**este capitulo me salio un poco soso pero ya que... no me viene una buena idea nuevamente se me seco el cerebro, mmm me pregunto si fue por haberme comido todo el chocolate... bueno, eso no les interesa jejejeje XD ahora a lo que todo el tiempo venimos...**

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 6: un maletin de suerte**

**-**Gai, Gaaaiiii? Gai despierta, estás vivo? – kakashi zarandeaba fuertemente al pelinegro

-a? que? C-como? – la bestia verde abría poco a poco los ojos, primero veía algo borroso, pero luego su vista se fue agudizando – que paso? C-como llegue aquí? – preguntaba, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tenía un dolor de los mil demonios

-a eso, es una larga historia, no querrás escucharla, créeme – el peliplata se sentó en la esquina inferior de la camilla, sacando su libro y comenzando a leer como si nada

-lo único que recuerdo es… - decía Gai incorporándose para quedar sentado – un monton de papeles por todas partes y luego un gran dolor en el cráneo

-… - el peliplata lo miraba de reojo por encima de su libro – a si?

-pero no recuerdo nada mas… - se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, revolviendo aun más el negro cabello, baya que le dolía – eh, pero si recuerdo que tenias una cita con sakura – enseguida su típica sonrisa se marco en su rostro – como te fue?

-tuvimos, un progreso, si - decía el copy-ninja sin despegar la mirada de su lectura

-te dijo que era la mejor cita del mundo – preguntaba el otro con los puños a la altura de la cara y unos grandes ojitos chibis, totalmente esperanzado

- eh no, pero…. Algo es algo, peor es nada, no crees?

-ya veo – decía la bestia verde, bajando el semblante pero aun sonriendo – entonces… aun no hemos logrado nuestro cometido – kakashi levanto la vista

-a que te refieres?

-me refiero…. – decía poninendose de pie y poniendo un pulgar en alto – a que debes invitarla a salir otra vez – una gota resbalo por la sien del peliplata al estilo anime

-si claro, como quieras, en cuanto se lo preguntes a tsunade-sama la invitare – la sonrisa desapareció al instante de la cara del pelinegro, quien se sentó de nuevo pesadamente sobre la cama

-no podemos darnos por vencidos

-sí pero que hago? Como la invito a salir? – en ese momento entro Lee en la habitación con un vaso de leche en las manos, que le entrego a Gai – tsunade-sama no le dará otro día libre a sakura

-trata de pasar tiempo con ella – proponía Gai

-no, eso no funcionaria, ella tiene que entrenar y hacer misiones, no habría tiempo disponible – decía kakashi con el libro ya cerrado en sus manos y con la mirada fija en el piso

-por qué no la invita a al festival de konoha? – Lee hablaba por primera vez haciendo que los mayores le pusieran la vista elcima – será dentro de ocho días, kakashi-sensei, por qué no la lleva hay?

- sería una buena idea kakashi – lo acompañaba el otro

-… - el peliplata permanecía callado, pensando

-como se siente Gai-sensei? Preguntaba Lee a su querido mentor

- me duele un poco la cabeza – decía luego de tomar un trago de leche – por cierto, donde estamos?

-en el hospital

-EN EL HOSPITAL?

-si, tsunade-sama me dijo que shizune lo había noqueado de un golpe y que había quedado muy mal, así que lo trajimos aquí

- a si, ahora lo recuerdo

-por cierto, una enfermera me dijo que se ya se sentía mejor que por favor nos retiráramos, otros pacientes también necesitan esta habitación – decía Lee

-sí, claro, ya vamos

Los tres salieron del hospital y caminaron por las calles sin saber muy bien a donde ir, pero acabaron por dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento. Una vez allí, kakashi estaba cómodamente sentado sobre las ramas de un árbol leyendo su querido icha icha, Gai caminaba por ahí de un lado al otro y Lee estaba concentrado en tirar rocas al arrollo, un poco alejado de los demás.

-entonces? – comenzaba Gai – si la invitaras al festival? Después de todo ese día es libre para todos, así no habrá necesidad de pedirle nada a tsunade-sama

-si, si la invitare pero hay un pequeño problema

-cual?

-gaste todo mi dinero en la última… "caminata" – aun no se atrevía a decir la palabra CITA

-y que hay del dinero de tus misiones?

- no eh tenido misiones últimamente, Gai

-OIGAN MIREN ESTO – gritaba Lee desde el arrillo, los mayores levantaron la vista y se dirigieron hacia donde el estaba –allá eso –señalaba algo que flotaba en el rio, algo cuadrado y de color gris

-que creen que sea? – preguntaba el pelinegro mayor

-no lo sé, pero hay que averiguar – dicho esto el peliplata saco el objeto del agua, con un rápido movimiento

-es un maletín

-me pregunto de quien será – la bestia verde levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero nada, los únicos allí eran ellos – debió habérsele caído a alguien

- ábralo kakashi-sensei – proponía Lee

-de acuerdo – el peliplata izo como le habían dicho, los tres abrieron los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas casi les llegan al suelo, a acepción de kakashi, su máscara se lo impedía

Si la bendiciones existían, de seguro estaban bajo la influencia de una, al maletín en frente de ellos estaba repleto de dinero hasta los bordes, billetes de los grandes eran los que se veían, seguramente habrían más de 10.000.000 yens reunidos hay

-ba-baya, como creen que estará la persona a la que se le haya perdido esto?

Algunos cuantos kilómetros rio arriba: …

* * *

-Hidan, eres un idiota – decía kakuzu ahorcando al albino (tipo homero y bart Simpson XD) – como se te ocurre arrojar mi maletín lleno de dinero el rio?

-joder kakuzu, ya te dije que fue un accidente

* * *

-bueno, y que hacemos con el dinero? Es decir, no sabemos de quién es y no parece haber nadie cerca que lo reclame como suyo - el trío trago saliva ásperamente

- pues, supongo que no podemos quedarnos con él, eso estaría mal no? – los tres se miraron de reojo…

Minutos después estaban los tres sentados en el suelo de piernas cruzadas repartiéndose el dinero entre ellos. (XD)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Despertador: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Kakashi abre los ojos y mira con rabia al aparato que interrumpe su sueño, el cual segundos después sale volando por la ventana…

-aaaaaaaa, mi ojo

El copy-ninja mete de nuevo el cabeza entre las sabanas, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo aunque sea unas 5 horas más. Estaba muy cansado y baya que la gran resaca que tenia del día anterior no le ayudaba en nada. Así es, una vez ya repartido el dinero, se fueron a un bar, invitaron a algunos compañeros y duraron un buen rato allí

_-~* FLASH BACK *~-_

-y que dicen, van con nosotros?

-sí, sí pero… - decía Azuma encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo – de donde sacaron todo ese dinero?

-eeeeh… - los tres anfitriones se miraron de reojo entre ellos, recordando la escena del rio – nosotros… ganamos una apuesta (^_^ U )

-jmm, no me sorprende, de seguro fue contra tsunade-sama no? – los tres tragaron grueso

-eh, no exactamente – decían, sonriendo

* * *

Kakuzu: aaaaaaaa, mi dinero, mi hermoso y preciado dinerooooooojojo ( TT-TT )

* * *

-bueno entonces, quieren ir o no?

- de acuerdo, vamos entonces

Y así fue como Azuma, Gemma, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Lee y otros jounin mas a los que invitaron, acabaron con medio bar en una sola tarde. Kakashi estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en la barra leyendo su icha icha , Azuma hablaba con él, Gai y Gemma tenían una bratal y sangrienta … guerra de pultares, Iruka los estaba supervisando, Kurenai y Anko desidieron irse temprano, los demás jounin estaban esparcidos por todo el bar y si ya no estaban inconscientes en el piso o las mesas… aun estaban bebiendo y Lee… bueno, el no era muy tolerante al alcohol, el paliplata se dio cuenta de esto

-oye Gai, se supone que lo que está haciendo Lee es normal? – el aludido alzo la vista para encontrarse con un Lee tambaleante, hablando con una plata decorativa a la esquina del bar

La bestia verde se levanto y se dirigió al chico, quien tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, no se sabe si era por el exceso de alcohol o por lo que le contestaba la planta; mmmm, más bien era por lo primero. Gai tomo a su réplica por la cabeza para girarlo y hacer que dejara de tambalearse

-a ver Lee, cuantos dedos tengo aquí? – dijo levantando dos dedos en frente de él

El muchacho se concentró en la tarea que su sensei le pedía, entrecerrando los ojos y acercando la cara a la mano en frente de el

-seis?

-jeje, no esta tan mal, kakashi – decía Gai soltándole la cabeza a su alumno y dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro

Azuma, iruka, kakashi y gemma tenían una gran gota estilo anime en la cabeza, al igual que todos los que aun seguían consientes

-está bien, está bien, lo llevare a su casa – decía la bestia verde, tomando al pelinegro menor del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo fuera del bar

-yo creo que también me voy, ya es tarde

-yo igual

-y yo

-yo también

Kakashi pago la cuenta, no fue nada bonita, aunque después de todo él y Gai habían invitado a los demás a cuestas suyas, pero no le importo, el dinero de le "apuesta" era mucho y fácilmente podía pagarlo con eso. Ahora sabia que la resaca que le esperaba para el día siguiente no sería muy buena que digamos, si de por sí, ya se sentía con un dolor de cabeza, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería después…

_-*~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~*-_

Ahora se encontraba preparando un café para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, el que tenia por la resaca del día anterior y el que tenia recientemente por tener a Gai y a Lee esterando sentados en los sillones en la sala, un momento, que se supone que hacían ellos aquí? A sí, ya lo recuerda, están aquí por lo de la cita con sakura, pero… eso sería para dentro de una semana, entonces… qué demonios hacían esos dos aquí?

-eh, Gai, no te ofendas pero… qué demonios haces en mi casa? – preguntaba kakashi tendiéndole una taza de café

-pues, como supuse que estarías muy solo en esta semana de "vacaciones" quise venir a hacerte compañía – decía recibiendo el café con una sonrisa en la cara

-… - el peliplata tenía un tic en el ojo "_esta será una semana muy larga" _pensaba mientras veía a las dos cosas verdes en frente de él muy sonrientes

En efecto, los siguientes seis días de "vacaciones" fueron los peores días para en pobrecito poseedor del sharingan, a donde quiera que iba, los dos cejudos le seguían, ya tenía miedo, no, terror de salir de su casa, ¿Quién le aseguraba que al salir de allí no estarían esperándolo en la esquina con los dedos pulgares en alto? Los tres andaban juntos para todas partes, a kakashi solo le faltaba teñirse el pelo de negro y usar una maya verde para que fuera la tercera bestia verde, ¿acaso Gai no tenía nada más que hacer?. Pero como no hay día que no llegue, ni fecha que no se cumpla, el gran día llego, era el día del festival y todos estaban decorando las calles o decorándose a sí mismo. Como era de esperarse ese día las personas estaban más agitadas de lo normal y tsunade y shizune estaban que se ahogaban entre tantos documentos y papeles que ordenar. Kakashi había soportado no solo a Gai y a Lee durante los seis días anteriores sino también a la extrema tentación de gastar el dinero antes de tiempo, pero lo había logrado, lo había soportado, ahora solo restaba invitar a sakura al festival…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**que tal jejeje si se estuvo algo mal no me lo tienen que recordar pero la culpa no es mia, es del chocolate XD te odio chocolateeee**

**mama: mili quieres chocolate?**

**yo: si mama ya voooooooyyyyyy XD **

**bueno hasta luego saludos, gracias por leer y dejen comenterios **


	7. cita 3: casi perfecto nada es perfecto

**este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para todos los amantes del kakasaku, peroen especial para aire2409, porque se que sigues esta historia y porque eras la unica que me deja comentarios (-_-) pero bueno jejeje aunque sea por uno vale la pena y por eso es que estoy aqui, asi que sin mas preámbulos vamos de una ves a lo que siempre venimos **

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 7: cita 3: CASI perfecto, "nada es perfecto kakashi"**

"_muy bien, hoy es el gran día"_pensaban al unísono más de tres personas

Kakashi se levanta con pereza, pero con un no muyhabitual animo, hoy era el gran día y de verdad deseaba invitar a sakura alfestival, no tanto por la misión, sino porque de verdad quería. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajo a prepararse algo para desayunar, cuando acabo salió de la casa, el día estaba brillante, personas y animales por todas partes, las calles estaban perfectamente adornadas, los pájaros cantaban, los kunais volaban por doquier, voces y risas se escuchaban en toda konoha, en fin era un día muybonito. El copy-ninja decidió ir a caminar antes de encontrarse con sakura, o antes de que lo encontraran a él mismo, pero su suerte no duro por mucho…

-buenos días, mi eternorival – pulgar en alto, sonrisa en la cara, ojos cerrados, cejas gigantes, sip, sin duda ese era…

-hola Gai

-vas a ver a sakura?

-no, bueno la verdad iba a caminar un rato

-muy bien, entonces voy contigo

-(TT-TT)

-oye, vas a salir esta tarde con eso? – pregunto señalando la vestimenta de kakashi

-que tiene de malo?

-kakashi, es la misma ropa de siempre

-y?

-no crees que es mejor que te pongas algo nuevo? – el peliplata arqueo una ceja – todos tendrán ropa nueva hoy

-que quieres, que me vista como un anbu? – Gai sonrió

Minutos después:

-yo y mi gran bocota – decía el peliplata frente al espejo, vestido con el armamento de un anbu

-aaaa, vamos kakashi, no seas así, te ves bien – Gai le daba palmaditas en la espalda – además no serás el único que ande vestido así, todos los anbus lo estarán, también yamato y sai

- de acuerdo – contestaba a regañadientes, aunque a decir verdad no se veía nada mal, en eso tocan la puerta "toc, toc, toc" kakashi se acerca y abre

-buenos días, kakakakaka – la pelirosa se quedo totalmente estupefacta al ver a su sensei vestido de esa forma – po-por qué esta vestido así?

-a esto? No es nada jejeje – la kunoichi inclino levemente la cabeza a un lado "_**sabía que kakashi-sensei era anbu, pero nunca lo había visto vestido como uno" **_pensaba mientras veía el tatuaje de dicha organización en el brazo delninja

-en que puedo ayudarte, sakura? – las palabras del peliplata trajeron de regreso a sakura

-a, yo, eh… venia a preguntarle si… usted va a estar en elfestival esta tarde?

-por supuesto, voy vestido así – la kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego su semblante se deprimió _**"acaso ya invito a alguien más?" **_

-y… con quien ya a ir? – demonios, ya estaba empezando a parecerse a hinata

-pues, esperaba a que cuando te lo preguntara esta tarde, me dijeras que si – la pelirosa alzo la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente kakashi con una mano rascándose la nuca – a menos que se me hayan adelantado, jejeje

-no, de hecho, usted es el primero en preguntármelo

-A sí? Que "coincidencia" jeje – decía recordando haberse asegurado de dejar bien "atada" a la competencia

-en fin, vine a traerle esto kakashi-sensei - el jounin bajo la vista hasta el objeto que le tendía la chica – es un obsequio

-y a que se debe? – decía, tomando el bonito peluche de oso panda y dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa

-es por… por haberme invitado a salir hace una semana

-jeje, no había necesidad sakura, no fue nada, en serio – ambos se sonrieron

-VAMOS SAKURA, DATE PRISA – gritaba ten ten desde el otro lado de la calle

-SI YA VOY – contestaba sakura, con una mano en alto – lo siento kakashi-sensei pero debo irme

-sakura, te paso buscando a las seis?

-sí, me parece bien, adiós

-adiós – dijo, observando cómo se reunía con las demás chicas y cerrando la puerta, ahora le esperaba el sermón de preguntas por parte de Gai, pero no solo él estaba en esa situación

* * *

-y bien, que fue eso? – comenzaba ten ten

-que fue qué?

-No te hagas la tonta frente de marquesina – decía Ino – tu sabes a lo que nos referimos

-tu cállate Ino cerda, solo estábamos hablando

-si claro, y cada vez que "hablan" se regalan un peluche?

-no no, es que yo… bueno yo… - "_**kyyyyaaa, que les importa?"**_- yo voy alfestival con él, contentas?

-QUE? – Ino, ten ten y Hinata quien hasta ahora no había hablado, estaban con los ojos como platos y totalmenteen shock

-y ahora qué? – sakura se cruzaba de brazos y se encogía de hombros, aparentemente enojada

-espera, espera, déjame ver si entendí, tu vas al festival con él?

-sí, acaso hay un problema?

-no, no lo hay

-entonces? – preguntaba sakura con la venita ya presente en su frente

-entonces, vas a necesitar un vestido nuevo – proponía hinata

-sí, no querrás verte mal cuando kakashi-sensei te pase buscando, no?

-a, pues, bueno, yo…

-muy bien, entonces no se hable mas –decia ten ten con el dedo pulgar en alto, las demás chicas tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, "_wow, Gai-sensei en serio la está afectando"_

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, al menos no para sakura. Ya eran las seis y treinta y unninja peliplateado iba saltando por los techos de las casas, con suhabitual retraso como siempre, pero trato de no retrasarse tanto esta vez, por Kami, era una cita, no podía llegar tarde. Una vez en frente de la casa de sakura toco la puerta "toc, toc, toc", podía sentir como sus manos se ponían frías y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso,¿ qué rayos le sucedía? Parecía un tonto adolescente sufriendo un juvenil, en eso la puerta se abre, kakashi alzo la vista y se quedo completamenteen shock por lo que veía, ahí en frente de él estaba sakura con un hermoso vestido rosa de bordes blancos, sandalias negras y un bonito moño hecho con palillos, estaba hermosa…

-llega tarde, kakashi-sensei

-lo-lo ciento es que el ga-gato y al ancianita y…

-sí, sí, excusas, vamos de una vez o llegaremos más tarde – decía sakura, halándolo de un brazo, enseguida esa extraña sensación en el estomago delninja se izo presente

-s-si ya voy

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección alfestival que no estaba muy lejos, no mucho tiempo después ya habían llegado, había mucha gente, la música se escuchaba por todas partes, así como las voces y las risas de las personas, habían muchos puestos de comida y kioscos de venta, los niños pasaban corriendo por todas partes con un montón de cosas en las manos, luces y bengalas de colores iluminaban todo el lugar

-eh, ustedes dos – kakashi y sakura voltearon al mismo tiempo – al fin llegan –decía tsunade sonriente

-hola tsunade-sama –decía sakura

-hola señorita – se interponía Gemma

-olvídalo Gemma ella viene con kakashi – la kunoichi se sonrojo levemente

-de acuerdo, solo la saludaba – decía haciendo un extraño ademan con la mano

-tengan – decía Anko, ofreciéndoles ponche a los recién llegados – oigan, han visto a ebisu? – los presentes negaron con la cabeza

-aquí estoy – se escucho una voz por entre la música y las risas, era ebisu corriendo detrás de konohamaru y compañía

-aaaaa, esos niños – se quejaba Azuma

-yo deje a mis muchachos hacer lo que quisieran – decía kurenai – después de todo hoy es día defiesta

-estoy de acuerdo – decía iruka

Jóvenes y adultos presentes comenzaron a charlar entretenidamente, entre risas juegos y música, kakashi podía notar que sakura la estaba pasando muy bien, cada vez que la miraba de reojo, podía notar que la pelirosa estaba sonriente y eso le causaba esas cosquillitas en la pansa. En cierta ocasión kakashi se aparto del grupo, diciéndole a Gai unsimple "ya vuelvo" para que lo cubriera mientras no estaba, así aprovechar para acercarse a un puesto en donde vendían bonitos adornos y comprar algo que le gustase a sakura, minutos después volvió con los demás. Pasaban las horas, los juegos y las risas aun estaban presentes en el grupo deninjas jóvenes y adultos que seguían reunidos hablando y tomando ponche. Ya eran las diez de la noche, el peliplata les había comprado toda clase de comidas y regalos a todo el grupoy en especial a sakura, le encantaba verla feliz.

-sakura? – decía el copy-ninja

-mmm?

-quieres venir un momento?

-de acuerdo

Ambos se apartaron sigilosamente de los demás sin llamar la atención y se fueron hasta un lugar alto, desde donde se pudiera ver toda konoha, ese lugar era la cima de la montaña en donde estaban esculpidas las cabezas de lo hokages. Una vez allí, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, tenían una espectacular vista de toda konoha, esa noche, era noche de luna llena, una muy grande y romántica luna llena que era perfecta para la ocasión…

-kakashi-sensei? – el aludido volteo a verla

-dime?

-gracias – decía con una tierna sonrisa, el peliplata correspondió con el mismo gesto

-sakura… - decía mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus bolcillos – te compre un regalo

-kakashi-sensei… - decía asombrada al ver el hermoso collar de plata con un muy bonito dije de color esmeralda en las manos del jounin – es… es hermoso

-qué bueno que te guste – decía colocándoselo alrededor del cuello, la kunoichi observo la brillante piedra por unos segundos, luego alzo la vista hacia el peliplata que seguía mirándola, para luego abalanzársele encima y darle un fuerte abrazo

-gracias kakashi-sensei gracias, gracias por la mejor cita del mundo – esas palabras taladraron la mente delcopy-ninja "la mejor cita del mundo" una sonrisa se poso tras la mascara y con el mismo cariño correspondió el abrazo

-sakura? – decía aun abrazado a la chica

- mmm?

-no me digas sensei – dijo dándole un cálido beso en la frente

Los dos permanecieron así por varios minutos, en el interior ambos querían que ese momento durara para siempre, pero no fue así, una gota de agua proveniente del cielo, anuncio la venida de la lluvia y el fin de aquel hermoso dos se separaron algo sonrojados por los que acababan de hacer, pero para nada arrepentidos. No sabían qué hora era ni que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, la fiesta se había acabado y la lluvia se hacía presente, ambosninjas corrían y saltaban por los techos "_demonios, tenía que llover?" _Pensaba el jounin, desvió su mirada a sakura por un momento, por alguna extraña razón la chica estaba sonriendo, parecía no molestarle la lluvia. Minutos después llagaron a la casa de kakashi…

-llaves, llaves, llaves… -decía en peliplata, registrando cada uno de sus bolcillos "_¿Dónde están las llaves? Me estoy mojando me voy a derretir" _por fin dio con lo que buscaba, ambos entraron en la casa completamente empapados, kakashi fue por un par de toallas limpias para secarse

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, tomandochocolate caliente, habían acordado que sakura se iría cuando la lluvia cesara, pero no fue así, pasaron los minutos y aun se podían ver las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el empañado vidrio de las ventanas, era una noche fría ambos estaban sentados en un mismo sillón, el peliplata miraba de reojo a sakura, parecía cansada pero…. Feliz, si, estaba feliz "_después de todo si fue una buena cita jejeje (_kakashi abrió los ojos como platos_) un momento, yo dije eso? En serio esta misión de esta afectando" _dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pelirosa, pues sentía un extraño peso de mas en el hombro, era ella, se había quedado dormida, kakashi sonrió, se veía tan tierna, miro el reloj, eran más de las doce y aun llovía, nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos, esta vez con los ojos cerrados, de pronto recordó los momentos graciosos que había pasado con sus alumnos, recordó como los había visto crecer y superarse a sí mismos, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar aquella fotografía que había visto en casa de sakura "mi bola de idiotas" pensó, pero ahora ya no eran tres, ya no eran más una bola de idiotas, ahora era…"lo que quedaba del equipo…y yo" abrió los ojos le dedico una última mirada a sakura, coloco un brazo alrededor de ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyando levemente la cabeza sobre la de ella sin despertarla, el sonido de la lluvia aun seguía presente, kakashi sumido en sus pensamientos "la mejor cita del mundo" pensó, recordando la escena de abrazo, ese cálido y tierno abrazo que izo que las mariposas en su estomago se asieran presentes y ese beso, ese beso que le dio en la frente solo por puro impulso, solo porque quiso. Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en algún momento, abrazado a la kunoichi y feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, pero no solo por la misión, algo en el fondo de él en serio estaba feliz de haber logrado que sakura no se sintiera sola, más bien todo lo contrario, el estaría ahí dispuesto a hacerle compañía…. Dispuesto a hacerla reír… dispuesto a… quererla….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**muy bien ya esta, espero que les aya gustado XD espero tambien que me dejen comentarios jejeje XD solo faltan otros dos capitulos no mas, y mi proxima historia sera sobre una comedia de los akatsuki el titulo sera "lo que causa la tele" jejeje yo y mis locuras**

**bueno saludos, espero que les aya gustado, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios jejeje**


	8. el regreso y la deprecion

**penultimo capitulo, etapa cumbre XD jejeje si, lo se, dure un poco en actualizar, pero como les dije no durare mas de una semana sin actualizar mientras este haciendo una historia, pero pronto empeszaran mis clases y no tendre mucho tiempo por lo que me dedicare q crear one-shot para no tener que actualizar tan seguido, bueno, ya aclarado eso, vamos a lo que siempre venimos...**

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 8: el regreso y la depresion**

Los cálidos rayos del sol ya presentes daban la anunciación y bienvenida a un nuevo día y también amenazaban con interrumpir el sueño de cierta pelirrosa que se había quedado dormida en casa ajena, poco a poco los rayos avanzaron hasta iluminar por completo a cara de la kunoichi, quien abrió los ojos luego de pestañar varias veces y se levanto de golpe al notar un pequeño e insignificante detallito… esto no era su casa. Miro con algo de sorpresa a su alrededor, era la casa de kakashi, se sorprendió mas aun al notar sobre qué, o mejor dicho sobre quien, se había quedado dormida. _**"hay por dios, hay por dios, esto no fue un sueño, esto fue real"**_ pensaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer exactamente

-que sucede sakura? – _**"chaaaaa, está despierto"**_

-como que, qué me sucede? No estoy en mi casa eso sucede - _**"un momento"**_ – desde cuando está despierto?

-desde hace uno minutos – contestaba tranquilamente el copy-ninja, sakura tenía cara de no recordar con exactitud lo que había sucedido, el peliplata lo noto – te quedaste dormida anoche, esperando a que cesara la lluvia

-entonces, por qué no me despertó cuando termino?

-es que… yo también me quede dormido – decía sonriendo y rascándose la nuca

-como? – la kunoichi veía como su sensei se levantaba tranquilamente y estiraba los brazos

-dentro de unos minutos te acompañare a tu casa – sakura miro el reloj, eran las siete, de pronto recordó _**"o por dios, debo estar despeinada y con mal aliento" **_luego escucho su estomago rugir _**"y definitivamente tengo hambre"**_ miro al peliplata que seguía estirándose, bueno, el también andaba con la misma ropa de anbu

-kakashi-sensei?

-mmm?

-puedo… usar el baño? – pregunto un tanto apenada

-por supuesto, esta por allá – decía señalando el camino

-gracias – izo un leve asentamiento de cabeza y salió disparada, kakashi la miro sorprendido, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, seguramente sakura tendría hambre, se lavo las manos y comenzó a buscar los ingredientes, mientras tanto en el baño, sakura trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello

Cuando salió, encontró al peliplata preparando un desayuno, lo miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa en el rostro pregunto:

-kakashi-sensei, usted cocina? – el copy-ninja la miro por encima del hombro

-claro sakura, vivo solo, si quiero "sobrevivir" tengo que aprender, no crres? – dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pensó sakura tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor, al menos kakashi era un hombre ordenado, se dijo a si misma observando el limpio lugar, no como OTROS, pensó recordando a naruto, cuyo cuarto era un desorden total, ropa y restos de comida por todo el lugar, el olor no era nada bonito, salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto que kakashi colocaba un plato de comida en frente de ella, bajo la vista, a ver… una tostada, tocinetas, huevos fritos y un vaso de jugo, se veía bien… mmm y savia bien. Sakura comenzó a comer en silencio _**"chaaa, kakashi-sensei cocina genial"**_ alzo la vista y noto que este no comía, estaba sentado en frente con su libro en las manos pero no leía, solo estaba ahí mirándola

-qué? – pregunto sakura con la boca llena

-jeje, no nada – se levantó y revolvió los cabellos de la chica, tal y como haría con uno de sus perros _**"chaaaa, acabo de arreglar mi cabello" **_pensó, pasándose una mano por su ahora despeinado cabello, estaba enojada por eso, pero en cierto modo… le había gustado, le izo recordar cuando eran aun unos niños y él hacia eso mismo con naruto, sasuke y ella, sonrió levemente y continuo comiendo

Al poco rato, ambos caminaban por las calles en dirección a la torre hokage. El peliplata con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sostenía el librito naranja que leía y sakura solo caminaba en silencio, ya habían pasado por la casa de la pelirosa para que esta se arreglara y se cambiara de ropa. De pronto escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, ambos se detuvieron prestando atención al sonido que se vio seguido de un grito

-kakashi-sensei, sakura – naruto iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos con una mano en alto saludando, seguido de jiraiya – eh vuelto – sakura abrió los ojos como platos y una gran sonrisa se marco en su rostro

-naruto – saludaba también con una mano en alto

-hola kakashi-sensei, hola sakura, baya veo que has cambiado mucho – decía con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca – pero aun sigues plana – dijo por lo bajo, sakura que estaba con los brazos abiertos para recibir a naruto se lleno de una aura negra y con un tic en el ojo

-chaaaaaa que has dicho? – preguntaba con un puño en alto amenazadoramente

-no, n-nada sakura jejeje

-tomaaaaa – decía sakura plantándose un golpe a naruto en la cabeza

-hola kakashi, sakura – saludaba jiraiya

-hola - contestaba kakashi

-hemos regresado para estar aquí por un tiempo

-a si? – preguntaba sakura – por cuánto tiempo?

-no lo sé, quizás por una o dos semanas, mucho de una cosa no es bueno, necesitamos vacaciones

-y a donde se dirigían? – preguntaba kakashi

-a a torre hokage, debemos decirle a la vieja tsunade que estamos aquí – decía naruto

-perfecto vamos juntos entonces, nosotros también no dirigíamos para allá

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, sakura y naruto adelante iban hablando de lo que habían hecho estos últimos años que duraron sin verse y kakashi y jiraiya iban atrás teniendo una entretenida y "educativa" charla sobre los tomos de icha icha. Minutos después, todos estaban en la torre hokage, ambas parejas entregaron sus respectivos reportes y ahora solo hablaban:

-jaja ahora que estoy de vuelta, quizás baya por un buen plato de ramen en ichiraku – decía naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo

-naruto, puedes dejar de pensar en comida por un minuto? –lo regaño sakura – has regresado, por qué no vas y saludas a los demás? De seguro hinata estará feliz de verte

-hinata? - sakura sonrió, puede que naruto aun no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, pero ella si

-naruto? – dijeron al unísono Lee y Gai que entraban en ese momento en la sala

-hola Gai-sensei hola cejas encrespadas

-sakura, Lee por qué no acompañan a naruto a que salude a los demás en la aldea? – Proponía tsunade – muchos estarán feliz de verle

-hai – ambos asintieron y salieron de la sala alando a naruto de los brazos

-muy bien, yo me voy – decía jiraiya, estirando los brazos y ahogando un largo bostezo – debo dormir un poco – decía mientras salía de la sala – no vemos luego – tsunade, kakashi y Gai se quedaron solos en la sala y antes de que estos últimos también se fuesen…

-muy bien….debo hablar con ustedes dos, comenzando por ti Gai, quiero darte las gracias por ayudar con la misión y por ayudarme a mí con los documentos – el pelinegro empezaba aponerse nervioso por "esa" palabrita, aun no había recibido la terapia – y quería preguntarte si… - Gai salió corriendo de la sala – iba a preguntarle si quería un aumento, pero bueno…. Ya que… ahora contigo kakashi – el aludido presto atención

-si?

-debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo, sakura ha progresado mucho, ahora está mucho más animada que antes, en el festival se la paso riendo y eso me gusto mucho, así que daré tu misión como terminada – el copy-ninja se asombro por lo que oía pero luego se deprimió, tsunade se dio cuenta de este cambio

-que sucede kakashi, no estás feliz? Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ella

-… - el peliplata estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-kakashi?

-a? a si, si, me alegra tsunade-sama

-muuuuyyy… bien? Entonces, puedes retirarte - la rubia miraba con interés desde su escritorio como kakashi se retiraba con el semblante algo decaído "_y ahora a este que le pasa"_

Kakashi caminaba por las calles lentamente, cargaba su icha icha en las manos pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura, muchas preguntas invadían su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad, ¿la misión había terminado? ¿Solo así por así nada más? ¿Qué pasaría con sakura? ¿ el no volvería a estar con ella nunca más? ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación en el estomago cada vez que la veía reír? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto ese asunto? Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mil preguntas, cero respuestas. Las calles aun encharcadas, producto de la lluvia caída de la noche anterior, de pronto escucho risas, detuvo su caminata en seco para concentrarse en escuchar de donde provenían, no estaban muy lejos, un par de movimientos y saltos y podía tener una clara vista de lo que sucedía, las risas provenían de un grupo de ninjas jóvenes a los que él conocía muy bien , eran Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Negi, Shouji, Naruto y sakura, todos felices de tener al rubio de vuelta, aunque algunos no lo demostraran, pero eso no era lo que le importaba al peliplata, al menos no del todo, él estaba interesado en la única cabellera rosa del grupo. Sakura. Podía observar como la chica se veía feliz, con ánimo, sonriente, acompañada de sus amigos, una sonrisa se poso tras la máscara, si, la misión había terminado y era hora de volver a casa.

El copy-ninja bajo del tejado de donde estaba, para restablecer de nuevo su camino e ir a casa, su vieja y aburrida casa, para volver a hacer su vieja y aburrida rutina e ir a esas tontas y aburridas misiones de rango A otra vez, era extraño, eso nunca le había importado, ¿por qué ahora si? ¿por qué ahora le parecía aburrido?. Llego a su casa abrió la puerta con fastidio, entro y se tiro en el primer sillón que vio, sip, ya estaba decidido, sakura no lo necesitaría mas, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿por qué se sentía así? Tan deprimido, tan… triste. "_al diablo, a quien quiero engañar" _pensó, sabía exactamente por qué se sentía así, y eso tenía un nombre, sakura, a que ya no la vería mas, a que el tiempo de estar con ella se había acabado, a que se había enamorado de ella, sí, eso era, se había enamorado de Haruno Sakura, su ex alumna, a eso de debían las mariposas en el estomago, por eso era el nerviosismo que le daba, por eso le gustaba verla feliz, verla sonriente.

No era justo ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que comenzaba a tomarle gusto a la misión, era cuando acababa? Simplemente no era justo, o era un complot o eran los llamados males del amor. Pero no, no podía creerlo, ¿él enamorado de sakura? ¿Cómo es que antes no lo había hecho? Bien, era cierto que la chica había crecido y se había convertido en toda una mujer, una muy bonita a decir verdad, pero ese no era el punto… o sí?. Es decir, él había salido antes con otras chicas, pero nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguna de ellas, como lo que sentía por sakura. Se acomodo un poco más en el sillón. ¿Cómo es que había acabado en semejante situación? Todo por esa estúpida misión, un día todo bien y al siguiente… se había enamorado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y cuidense del chocolate XD**


	9. desde el principio y otra nueva mision

**capitulo final, capitulo revelador XD espero que les guste, se que tarde un poco en volver a actualizar, pero no se quejen y lean XD **

**no en serio, espero que les guste y no piensen que fue un mal final **

**ahora a lo que siempre venimos **

* * *

**lo que quedaba del equipo... y yo**

**capitulo 9: desde el principio y otra nueva mision**

Kakashi-sensei, un hombre lleno de misterios y sorpresas, nunca sabes que es lo siguiente que hará, desde que lo conozco siempre me ha sorprendido y no me llevo mucho tiempo saber que no era un hombre de muchas palabras _"yo? Yo soy kakashi hatake, lo que me gusta y no me gusta hacer… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mi sueño para el futuro es… no había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos"_ sip, esa fue su GRAN presentación, luego comprendí que no era muy puntual y siempre que lo confrontábamos se defendía con una tonta excusa *es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida* *lo siento chicos, un gato negro se me atravesó y tuve que tomar el camino más largo* *es que me tope con una ancianita y tuve que ayudarla con algunas cosas* luego supe que kakashi no era lo que aparentaba, cuando tuvimos nuestra misión peligrosa en el país de la niebla contra un tipo llamado zabusa, descubrí que él no era uno más del montón, él poseía el sharingan y era conocido como el ninja-copia, sin duda era famoso, el hijo de colmillo blanco, el hombre con más de mil jutsus, sip, ese era kakashi hatake. ¿Pero qué hay de su tiempo libre? Sus "pasatiempos", aparte de llegar tarde, no era extraño verlo con la cabeza metida en ese pervertido librito naranja que siempre llevaba consigo, ¿cómo diablos hacia para leer eso y no estrellarse con nadie ni con nada? Sin duda era un dilema, un misterio, así como lo es también su rostro, el cual siempre lleva cubierto por una máscara, por kami ¿nunca se la quita? Es decir, cada vez que come, no sé cómo es que no nos damos cuenta de eso y cuando estamos pendiente pasa algo, en fin, lo invitamos a comer, a bañarse en la aguas termales, eh incluso intentamos quitársela por la fuerza y lo único que logramos ver debajo de su máscara fue…. Otra mascara.

El tiempo paso, él dejo de ser nuestro sensei, aunque nos enseñó muchas cosas necesarias para la vida de un buen ninja *en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero… aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria* y mas que un sensei, fue nuestro mejor amigo, si, aun recuerdo lo que hacíamos juntos en los tiempos libres luego de las practicas de entrenamiento *kakashi leyendo el icha icha* *kakashi comprándonos helados* los cuatro juntos acostados en el césped viendo las nubes pasar* kakashi deteniendo las peleas entre naruto y sasuke* *kakashi revolviéndonos el cabello* en fin, eran buenos tiempos entonces. Pero los años pasaron y el equipo se desintegro, naruto se fue, sasuke se fue y yo me quede aquí, bajo la tutela de una de las legendarias sanin, tsunade-sama, ella me enseño todas las técnicas que un buen ninja medico debe saber y kakashi, bueno pues él, me supongo que tuvo una vida normal después de eso, pues no volvió a trabajar como sensei, así es, nosotros fuimos sus primeros y últimos alumnos.

Pero como decía, muchas cosas me has sorprendido de él, como la vez aquella, cuando estaba deprimida porque naruto y sasuke se habían ido y él me invito a "caminar" al principio fue un desastre debo admitirlo, pero luego fue mucho mejor; me invito al festival de konoha y la pasamos muy bien, me regalo un bonito collar de plata, me izo sentir segura, feliz, alegre otra vez, pero sobre todo acompañada y… querida? Bueno, como sea, luego me quede dormida en su casa, un accidente, pero me lleve otra sorpresa al pobar su comida, baya que cocinaba bien, al menos no moriría de hambre, el punto es que durante ese tiempo que estuve con él me sentí muy bien, con ánimos otra vez.

Luego llego naruto con jiraiya, me sentí muy feliz con su regreso, aunque solo fuere por dos semanas, me alegro mucho saber que estaban bien y que habían progresado con su entrenamiento, todos estábamos felices, alegres, sin preocupaciones, aunque… quizás no todos, durante las últimas dos semanas había notado un cambio en la personalidad de cierto hombre peliplata de mirada vaga, si, se veía triste deprimido no sé por qué, pero yo no era la única que lo notaba así, tsunade –sama también me había dicho que lo notaba algo desanimado en sus misiones, no lo culpo ¿Quién se va a alegrar con una aburrida misión de rango A? está bien, está bien, se que ese no es el punto, pero el punto tampoco era…

-buen día tsunade-sama – sakura hacia una leve reverencia

-buen día sakura, te eh llamado porque tengo una misión que darte – la kunoichi levanto la vista – es una misión en solitario – _**"chaaaa, que no sea lavar ropa, que no sea lavar ropa, no otra vez"**_

-si?

-es sobre kakashi

-que sucede con él?

-últimamente ah estado desanimado y un poco despistado, es decir, más de lo normal, de hecho eh recibido reportes de sus misiones en los que ah habido contratiempos y desniveles a causa de eso – decía mientras le mostraba dichos documentos a sakura – pudo llegar a poner en peligro una misión por su desconcentración y como bien sabrás, eso es algo que no me conviene – la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía la situación – ya le pedí a Gai que intentara animarlo , pero solo logro empeorar las cosas, ahora kakashi está encerrado en su casa evitando que Gai lo rete a… bueno tu sabes cómo son las cosas – sakura tenía un tic en el ojo

-un momento, un momento, déjeme entender, usted me está pidiendo a mí que yo lo anime?

-bueno de hecho…. Sip

-y como se supone que haga eso?

-vamos sakura tu eres inteligente, de seguro pensaras en una buena idea

-a, bueno jejeje eso es cierto… no, no, no, un momento, pero por qué yo?

Tsunade respiro hondo y hablo con un poco mas de calma –sakura, recuerdas cuando eras tú la que estabas desanimada? – la aludida asintió con la cabeza – él fue quien logro que tu estuvieras feliz de nuevo – una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de sakura, se llevo una mano a la magilla, las cuales habían adquirido un leve color carmesí al recordar lo que ella y kakashi habían vivido juntos

-si, así es, de hecho la pase muy bien con él, kakashi fue muy considerado conmi…

-fue porque yo se lo pedí – interrumpió bruscamente

-disculpe?

-yo fui, yo le pedí que te invitara a salir para que tú te animaras un poco, no me gustaba verte triste y no estabas poniendo atención a tus entrenamientos – el semblante de la chica se torno algo sorprendida y triste a la vez _"¿entonces no fue porque él quiso?"_ pensó – como veras él cumplió con su misión y logro hacerte reír de nuevo, ahora yo te pido que hagas lo mismo por él, porque como ya te dije antes no me conviene que este desconcentrado en sus misiones y ponga en peligro las misiones

-entiendo

-lo harás entonces?

-si – contesto pesadamente sin pensarlo dos veces

-muchas gracias sakura, entonces ya puedes retirare – la kunoichi obedeció haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la sala, ahora era ella quien tenía la mente llena de preguntas

"_**entonces… todo fue por una misión?"**_ sakura caminaba sola por las calles, sumida en sus pensamientos _**"entonces, esas citas… no fueron porque quiso"**_ _**"fueron solo por obligación" **_varias preguntas invadían su mente ¿por qué no me dijo nada antes? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me importa tanto este asunto?. Sakura se sentía confundida en ese momento, pero más que todo se sentía… decepcionada, ella en verdad había disfrutado de aquel tiempo con kakashi, se había sentido bien, alegre, acompañada, querida y hasta…. En vagas ocasiones, había sentido esa extraña, incomoda y a la vez gustosa sensación en el estomago, igual a la que tienes cuando estas… _**"wow, wow, wow, eso no puede ser, a mi me gusta sasuke….¿ O me gustaba?"**_ eso ultimo la izo dudar bastante ¿acaso ella se había enamorado de kakashi? No, no, no, eso NO podía ser, no podía enamorarse de él, edemas eso ni siquiera fue un cita real, fue una mentira y si lo estuviera… _**"naa, kakashi nunca se fijaría en mi"**_ sacudió la cabeza con fuerza _**"chaaaa, controlate, sakura, controlate, deja de estar pensando en esas tonterías"**_ se decía a si misma al tiempo que se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, en eso Gai se le acerca

-hola sakura, has visto a kakashi?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado – la kunoichi abre los ojos como platos _**"hay por dios, a todo esto ¿ahora yo lo tengo que invitar a salir? ¿Por qué demonios acepte esta misión, por qué, por qué, por qué…."**_ Sakura paso de darse golpecitos leves en la cabeza a manotazos fuertes en la frente, Gai veía estupefacto la escena con cara de "WFT" – muuuuyyy….. Bien? Si no sabes donde esta no importa, lo seguire buscando yo solo – decía al tiempo que se alejaba cada vez mas de sakura – _**"un momento"**_ sakura dejo de darse manotazos en la frente _**"tsunade-sama dijo que kakashi estaba encerrado en su casa" **__**"entonces, por qué Gai-sensei no lo encuentra con ningún lado? ¿será que fue de misión?"**_

Minutos después: "toc, toc, toc," sakura tocaba la puerta de la casa de kakashi "toc, toc, toc" otra vez, tenía la esperanza de que le abriera

-kakashi-sensei está en casa? Soy yo sakura – no hubo respuesta _**"que extraño, tsunade-sama no me dijo que kakashi-sensei había salido de misión"**_ ya dándose por vencida dejo de tocar y se dispuso a buscarlo _**"donde se habrá metido?"**_

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, cierto ninja peliplata se encontraba sentado a la orilla del rio, lanzando piedritas al agua y sumido en sus pensamientos, llevaba rato hay, ya había terminado todas sus labores y tenía el resto de la tarde libre. Kakashi ojeaba sin ningún fin las páginas de su adorado icha icha, como si esperar a ver algo nuevo hay, ya sin más que hacer se acostó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar el sonido del agua correr, de pronto comenzó a pensar en sakura, la clara imagen de la sonriente chica pelirosa de mirada jade se hacía presente en su mente, una sonrisa se poso tras la máscara "sakura" susurro, de pronto comenzó a escuchar su voz "_o demonios, debo dejar de pensar en ella"_ el copy-ninja pensaba que era solo producto de su imaginación, pero esa teoría quedo descartada al escuchar la inconfundible voz nuevamente, kakashi abrió los ojos, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y puso observar que sakura no solo lo llamaba sino que también se acercaba hacia él "¿sakura?"

-hola kakashi-sensei, por fin lo encuentro

-hola sakura, me estabas buscando?

-si y a decir verdad no era la única

-a si, lo sé, Gai también me anda buscando

-pero como es que…?

-logre salir de mi casa cuando él se canso de tocar la puerta y se fue

-ya veo –hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir exactamente – kakashi-sensei, puedo… hacerle compañía?

-no veo que haya ningún inconveniente así que adelante

Sakura se sentó en el suelo al lado del peliplata, quien comenzó a lanzar piedritas al agua nuevamente, la kunoichi solo lo miraba en silencio, era una situación incómoda, muy incómoda, tenía que hacer algo y pronto…

-kakashi-sensei… quiere ir a caminar? – _**"chaaaa, al menos pensé que sería algo mas… no sé, ORIGINAL?"**_ kakashi solo la miraba de reojo

-de acuerdo – comenzaba a levantarse cuando fue detenido

-no, espere

-pero tu dijiste que…

-necesito hablar con usted antes – kakashi abrió los ojos un poco intrigado nuevamente se sentó haciendo un ademan con la mano para que sakura prosiguiera, esta bajo la cabeza y fijo su mirada al suelo y con voz triste…

- ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

-decirte que, sakura?

-que era una misión – el peliplata levanto una ceja confundido – lo de animarme, lo de las citas, todo eso… era una misión ¿cierto? – kakashi abrió los ojos como platos "_como lo supo"_ pensó –tsunade-sama me lo dijo – el copy-ninja trago saliva, no sabía que decir y definitivamente tener a sakura triste y cabizbaja en frente de él no ayudaba mucho

-sakura, yo… - la aludida alzo la vista, tenía los ojos llorosos - hay no, no, no, no llores, yo… yo no te lo dije porque no quería verte triste

-y que hay de las citas, del collar de plata que me regalo, no me los dio porque quiso ¿cierto? Fue solo por esa misión ¿cierto? – su voz se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada y fuerte

-bueno, yo… a-al principio no quería… - a sakura le cayó una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza y se puso aun más triste – no, no, no, sakura, no quise decir eso –"_kuso, Kuso, kuso"_

-(TT-TT)

-está bien, está bien, el principio no me gusto, pero luego si y lo disfrute, me gustaba estar contigo y lo hacía porque quería, no tanto por la misión, en serio, me gustaba que estuviéramos juntos, me gustaba verte feliz y ese collar que te di… ese abrazo y ese… ese beso, también te los di porque quise, no por obligación – sakura escuchaba con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca del peliplata y se sonrojaba por lo que este decía

-entonces, ¿por qué no siguió estando conmigo cuando… la misión acabo? – eso ultimo lo dijo con un leve tono de rabia

-porque estabas con tus amigos y estabas muy feliz con el regreso de naruto, te veías tan alegre y sonriente que yo pensé que no me necesitarías mas – sakura de seco las lagrimas y se calmo un poco

-pero no es así, a mí también me gustaba que estuviéramos juntos – kakashi se sorprendió ante tal revelación – y además naruto solo iba a estar aquí por dos semanas – bajo la cabeza – ahora él se fue y… yo estoy sola otra vez

-no, no es así, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo – sakura alzo la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente kakashi – y siempre lo estaré – el peliplata puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – y estaré dispuesto a hacerte compañía, estaré dispuesto a hacerte reír…

-kakashi-sen… - un dedo del copy-ninja se poso en los labios de sakura, impidiéndole terminar de hablar

-sakura, no me digas sensei – la aludida solo se quedo en silencio, abriendo cada vez más los ojos y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por minuto al notar la corta distancia entre ambos y más aun al notar que kakashi lentamente retiraba su máscara al tiempo que decía…

-pero sobre todo siempre estaré dispuesto a… - sus labios estaban a solo centímetros – quererte

Fue entonces cuando sus labios se unieron por fin en un cálido beso, uno lo suficientemente tierno pero a la vez apasionado como para decir sinceramente…

-te amo

Las alborotadas mariposas en los estómagos de ambos se asían presentes pero eso era algo que los llenaba de alegría, por fin ambos sabían que su amor era correspondido, ya no había porque ocultarlo, por fin ambos se sentían completos y felices otra vez, ahora ambos sabían que para ellos siempre seria…

"Lo que quedaba del equipo… y yo"

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado mis queridas lectoras, esto fue para todas ustedes con mucho cariño XD gracias por leer y seguir esta historia hasta el final **

**saludos y ya saben espero sus comenterios **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**XD **


End file.
